Y los sueños, sueños son
by Ulises in silence
Summary: One-shot. Una nueva versión del primer beso de Flora y Helia.


**NOTA: **_**Winx Club **_**no me pertenece. **

La lluvia repiqueteaba suavemente contra los cristales de la biblioteca de Alfea. Flora se había pasado toda la tarde allí encerrada con la nariz metida entre las páginas amarillentas de una pila de libros sobre botánica mágica. Había creído que solo centrándose en sus estudios podría olvidar lo que llevaba ocupando su mente durante los últimos días. Sin embargo, su ánimo estaba igual de gris que el tiempo.

Se sentía como una tonta por haberle confesado a Helia que le quería. Chatta, su pixie, le había dicho que lo único que iba a conseguir callándose era hacerse daño, pero lo cierto es que nada le había hecho más daño que la reacción del especialista.

Tras curar con su magia al gran árbol de la aldea Pixie, Flora había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para declararse. Había acompañado a los especialistas hasta su nave y, antes de marcharse, le había contado a Helia lo que sentía por él. Pero la realidad había caído como una losa sobre ella cuando él había entrado en el panel de control sin decir una palabra.

Flora jamás se había imaginado que un te quiero pudiera doler tanto. Y lo peor es que en fondo comprendía por qué Helia había actuado de esa manera. Había cientos de hadas en Alfea que le ganaban por goleada en belleza, simpatía y encanto. Incluso las brujas resultaban más interesantes. Después de todo, ella no era más que una especie de ecologista obsesionada con los árboles y las flores.

Bloom siempre le decía que uno no elige de quién se enamora. Hasta entonces ella no le había dado importancia a los asuntos del corazón, aunque todo había cambiado la mañana en que había conocido a Helia en la inauguración de la nueva Fuente Roja. Había sido un flechazo, amor a primera vista. Stella le había arrebatado el cuaderno donde tenía sus dibujos y le había pedido un retrato. Entonces Flora había expresado lo mucho que le gustaba la viveza de los trazos y lo bien que estos se adaptaban a la forma del papel. Había sido un simple comentario, pero ella sabía que no iba a ser capaz de olvidar la manera en la que él la había mirado después de decirlo.

Su fugaz aventura habría acabado ahí si no fuera porque luego él la había salvado de ser devorada por una horrible criatura que Lord Darkar había enviado. Helia había sujetado a aquel monstruo hasta que ella estuvo a salvo y acto seguido lo había soltado entre una marea de quejas y críticas por parte de los especialistas que estaban allí.

En Fuente Roja todos le consideraban un idealista excéntrico, un tipo inflexible que solamente se preocupaba por no mancharse las manos. Aun así, a Flora le había parecido el chico más maravilloso que había visto en su vida: valiente, atento y comprometido con la sociedad y el bien común.

El hada se levantó de la silla para ir a por el segundo volumen de _Remedios naturales: brebajes y pócimas. _Se dirigió a las estanterías del fondo y comenzó a examinar las baldas en busca del tomo. Cuando consiguió encontrarlo, reparó en la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Helia saludó cordialmente a la bibliotecaria y luego se puso a inspeccionar la sala. La chica se escondió aún más detrás de la gigantesca estantería de madera. Le temblaban tanto las manos que casi se le cae el libro al suelo. Quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Flora.-la voz de Helia la sorprendió en mitad del pasillo número doce-Tus amigas me habían dicho que estarías aquí. Llevo un buen rato buscándote.

-Hola.

Flora apretó las tapas de _Remedios naturales: brebajes y pócimas _hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Si miraba una vez más aquellos ojos grises se derretiría como un helado en verano.

-Oye, Helia-empezó a decir Flora-siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día. Fue solo una tontería, de verdad...

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue rápido y confuso. Flora estaba tratando por todos los medio de que su frase sonara coherente, pero fue incapaz de terminar. En una fracción de segundo se encontró a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Helia, que, con cuidado, levantó su barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Estaba empezando a pensar que se había quedado dormida mientras leía y que solo era un sueño, cuando notó una presión suave contra sus labios. Con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, Flora se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía ser más real: Helia la estaba besando igual que en una de esas películas románticas que ella solía ver los sábados por la tarde.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Por suerte, no había nadie más en la biblioteca aparte de ellos dos y la bibliotecaria. Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Flora empezó a acusar la falta de oxígeno.

Helia se separó de ella, sus manos aún tomando la cara de la chica.

-Espero que no pienses de verdad que fue una tontería, porque te aseguro que esto ha ido muy enserio.

La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Flora al escucharle decir aquello. Temía desmayarse allí mismo si la conversación seguía semejante rumbo.

De repente, la expresión de Helia se endureció un poco.

-Te estaba buscando para disculparme, Flora.-explicó-Me he comportado como un imbécil. No estoy acostumbrado a que se fijen en mí y supongo que no supe cómo actuar.

Ella asintió mecánicamente. Se había quedado sin palabras.

-Verás, he estado pensando mucho desde aquel día y creo que por fin he conseguido ordenar mis sentimientos.-siguió diciendo Helia-Yo te quiero, Flora. Te quería incluso antes de que Brandon se acercara a saludarme en la inauguración de la escuela. He sido demasiado cobarde y no me he atrevido a contártelo porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que me des una segunda oportunidad.

-Yo... yo no sé qué decir.

Helia sonrió. Sabía que ella era muy tímida y le parecía adorable verla tartamudear de esa forma.

-En ese caso terminaré ahora mismo.-cogió la mano del hada y entrelazó sus dedos con ella-Mi querida Flora, ¿te gustaría ver hasta dónde llega todo esto y ser mi novia? Definitivamente, aquello era mucho mejor que un sueño.

-Sí...

En ese momento alguien se aclaró la garganta. La bibliotecaria observaba la escena con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Son las ocho y media. Tengo que cerrar la biblioteca.

-Oh, no se preocupe. –respondió Helia-Ya hemos acabado. Enseguida nos vamos.

La bibliotecaria hizo un gesto de aprobación y los dejó solos de nuevo. Flora seguía embobada mirando cómo Helia recogía el volumen de botánica que, finalmente, había acabado en el suelo. La realidad había superado con creces a la ficción.

**Este fic llevaba ya bastante tiempo rondando mi mente. Es una versión distinta del primer beso de Flora y Helia, ya que creo que en la serie no se le concede el protagonismo que se merece. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyéndolo. **


End file.
